The Whisperer
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Sixteen year old Sabrina MacAlister is called upon by Dr. Ballard to try and search for the Titanic. She takes the job offer through her mother who thinks it will do some good, but all of her years on the sea excavating the Titanic.
1. Finding the Wreck of the RMS Titanic

The Whisperer

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: A complete rewrite of the original The Whisperer. Sixteen year old Sabrina MacAlister is called upon by Dr. Ballard to try and search for the Titanic. She takes the job offer through her mother who thinks it will do some good, but all of her years on the sea excavating the Titanic things turn out to be a lot harder for the young woman. She turns out to be a rebel while on the second bout of looking at the Titanic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic. I do own Sabrina MacAlister.

Authoress Note: To restart this story I had to watch Titanic over again to get into the mood to write this very first chapter. Some of this will follow the storyline of James Cameron's Titanic and some will actually be actual people who found the Titanic Dr. Robert D. Ballard. So this story is going to be a bit different than what I had intended it for in the first place. Jack and Rose are still going to be in the story in one point or another. Just letting you know now my oc Sabrina isn't going to be hired on to help them hunt for a diamond. She's just going to be there to give her insight on everything that deals with the Titanic like a historian of it kind of thing. It won't be mentioned in the first chapter though since it is going to be starting out in 1985. Also on another note. I do not know which manic panic hair colors were out at the time of 1985 so please bare with me on that. I am just going to pick colors through out this story for Sabrina's hair when she does dye it different colors.

Chapter 1

Finding the Wreck of the RMS Titanic

August 10th, 1985

Ever since I could remember I could see things. Sixteen years of seeing nothing, but ghosts and who they were scary beyond belief. Not only could I see them, but I could touch them. It was weird that I could do so, but I couldn't help it. All I had to do was reach out and touch them. They felt cool to the touch and it scared me more that I could talk to them as well as if they were still alive.

Even now I had gotten jobs left and right talking to people from beyond the dead. I didn't like this job at all. It bothered me a lot when my mother told me to take the jobs on. She always told me that I was doing good by helping out. She said it was probably the best things that I could do was send people to the other side so they weren't wandering the earth forever.

That was when a phone call had come in and mom was accepting another job for my special talents. I guess I have to do it since I love helping people out. It was just that I wasn't expecting something to come so soon since I had just gotten back from a trip from overseas in Romania. I walked out of my room and saw my mother standing there with information on the latest trip that I would be going on.

"Mother another one?" I asked as I fingered my short fuschia shock pink hair that use to be blond. I was going through a phase as my mother would call it was a rebel phase.

My mother who was a splitting image of me. She had long blond hair and green eyes. "Yes." She said with a smile.

I blinked my pale blue eyes a few times. I got those from my father. "What is it?"

"You are going to help someone find the Titanic."

My eyes widened. "Who?"

"Dr. Ballard." She said with a smile handing the paper to me with all of the information on it. "He heard about you and wants your help."

I took the paper carefully and looked at it. "He knows of my gifts to look back into the past and being able to find things like this?" I asked softly.

"Yes, he does honey that is why he wants you lass."

I smiled a small smile. "Alright I'll go." My mother knew that I loved anything that dealt with the Titanic. She couldn't get me away from the library for long amounts of time as I studied anything that I could get my hands on about the once glorious ship that had gone down on April 15, 1912.

"He's expecting you in the morning on RV Le Suroît tomorrow morning."

I nodded my head. "Yes, mother." I said softly. "I'll go pack my bags." I walked to my room knowing fully well enough what would be happening when I got onto the RV Le Suroît. I grabbed my suitcase and began to pack for the trip that I would be going on in the morning.

"Honey I won't be going on the trip with you I hope you do know that." My mother said leaning up against the doorway.

I looked at her. "I know mother. You're taking care of grandmum and granddah." I said softly.

"Sweetie I know that you wanted me to go with you and I wish I could go with you. Dr. Ballard said that he would keep an eye on you on this adventure."

"I kind of figured that he would keep an eye on me." I said with a small smile.

August 11th, 1985

I had said goodbye to my mother and I was on my way to the the RV Le Suroît. I didn't know what to expect when I got there. I looked over the vast amount of ocean that was below the copter as it flew to the RV Le Suroît. I got off once we had landed.

Dr. Ballard came up to me. "Sabrina MacAlister right?" He asked me.

"Yes, sir." I said softly as my hair whipped around as the copter took off again.

"I am so glad that you could make it Miss."

"I am too. Once my mother told me that it was about finding the Titanic I couldn't help, but come. The Titanic is what I strive for." I said with a smile. "I am sure I can use my gifts to help you locate it." I was more than willing to help find the ship that I had fallen in love with so long ago.

"Yes, let me take you to your room." He said grabbed one of my bags for me. He led me down to one of the state rooms. "I take it your brought a book to write everything down Miss MacAlister."

"Yes, I did sir. I wanted to write everything down so I don't forget what happened on this trip." I said with a smile. I was always one to bring a book with me on my trips to write down everything that was needed for each of my trips.

"I understand and I am sure that you would want to start writing." He said as he opened the door to a stateroom that was to be mine. "Here is your room Miss MacAlister."

"Thank you sir." I said with a smile.

"Let me know if you need anything."

"Yes, sir I will."

He left the room and I walked to my desk that was in my room and pulled out my little black book. I sat down on my bed and opened the book to write in neat hand writing that I normally did when I went on my little adventures.

_August 11th, 1985 _

_RV Le Suroît_

_I just arrived on the RV Le Suroît on the Atlantic Ocean to hunt for the Titanic which rests somewhere on the bottom of the Atlantic. 73 years after she sank after hitting a ice burg on April 15,1912. We can only hope that we find this glorious ship on the bottom of the Atlantic. We only have a month to find the wreck before funding goes up even higher and we won't be able to pay for it again. It's bad enough that they are paying me for this. _

September 1st, 1985

We had spent weeks going up and down the travel zone of where the Titanic supposedly sailed. We were now using something a lot different to be able to find it. We were now on Knorr looking at the cameras that were on Argo.

Dr. Ballard was wondering when my gift was going to kick in. I had told him the closer we got to the wreckage that I would be able to see it more clearly.

It was really early in the morning when I came running into the room. Need I mind you that it was so early in the morning I was actually dressed in my night clothes. Silk night pants and a silk night shirt that matched. I didn't care since they had gotten use to having a young lady on the ship which had a mouth on her like I did.

Dr. Ballard looked at me from the screen that he was looking at.

"It's here." I said softly a small smile forming on my face.

"You aren't lying?"

"No, I'm not lying." I said my eyes were glued on the screen. "We spent all this time hunting for it and..." Slowly something appeared on the screen. "There." I pointed to it. "It looks like a boiler from the ship." I said with a smile. "That means the rest of her should be around here some where."

Dr. Ballard smiled. "Get some rest and we will continue on."

I nodded my head and ran my fingers through my short fuschia shock pink locks which were a lot paler then they were when I first started this journey. I went back to my room and went to go and write in my journal again. I grabbed it and began to write in it.

_September 1st, 1985_

_12:58 A.M._

_Knorr _

_About damn time we found a piece of the once beautiful ship once known at the Titanic. It means we are getting very close. I can't wait until we find the rest of her. It will be the greatest discovery in the Atlantic since she sailed on the ocean above. Now all we can do is wait and see if the sonar can pick up the rest of her. I am just hoping that she isn't in seven pieces or something like that. I suppose we will find out soon enough. Using Argo was the best idea yet since it has camera. I guess we will find out later if we find more of the ship in the next few days. _

I closed my little black book and shook my head before placing it down on my nightstand. I curled up underneath my blankets and tried to get some much needed sleep. Everyone on the ship seemed to be taking turns of watching the cameras as we were looking at it in a completely different way now.

September 2nd, 1985

I tied my hair back into a short pony tail and changed into my day clothes fairly quickly. I wore a black tank top and a pair of black jeans and a pair of black tennis shoes. Today I would be watching the cameras. I was actually really happy to be able to sit and watch it this time since I never really got the chance to since people had been wanting to use my gifts and they weren't working up until now. I ran down the stairs only to run into Dr. Ballard knocking myself down to the ground.

Dr. Ballard held his hand out to me. "This way up." He said with a smile.

I took his hand and he pulled me up to my feet.

"Careful next time Sabrina. Wouldn't want to take you to the doctor on the ship." He said with a smile.

I smiled. "I'll be careful next time." I said with a giggle. "I was just excited that I got to look at the cameras today."

He smile. "I understand that Sabrina. Just call me on this and let me know if you see anything on the cameras."

I nodded my head causing my short locks to fall out of their bind. "Yes, Dr. Ballard." I said before running off to the camera room. I sat down in front of the monitor and keep an eye on it. I bit the inside of my lip as I watched hours and hours of footage from Argo.

I rested backwards in the seat and rubbed my eyes tiredly with the backs of my pale hands. This was a long day so far and nothing was discovered yet except for that boiler that we found in the early hours on September 1st. I leaned forward again and noticed that there was something on the screen. My eyes went wide as I looked at what I saw. "Dr. Ballard!" I said into my mic.

"Yes Sabrina."

"You might want to get in here. I have something and it's huge." I said not taking my eyes off of the screen.

"I'm on my way Sabrina."

"Good." I said softly. I dropped my mic to the floor causing a clatter of it hitting the floor with enough force that it was probably broken. I heard footsteps of someone running as fast as they could into the room. I felt someone's hands on my shoulders.

"All be god damned. We found it!" Dr. Ballard said happily.

I nodded my head. I never thought we would find it. The memory of seeing it the way it was now bothered me to no end. I couldn't help, but shed a few tears. I kept looking at the image that was on the screen and I closed my eyes. I felt I was being jerked into the past 73 years prior to when the ship was beautiful and about to set sail across the Atlantic. I opened my eyes and tore my eyes from the screen.

"Go write this in your book Sabrina." He told me softly.

I got up off of the chair and nodded my head.

"I have a feeling that we are going to need you for a while with your gifts."

I nodded my head. "Yes, sir." I said softly as I walked out of the room. I closed the door to the research room and leaned against the door. I wiped the tears that had fallen from my pale blue eyes. I couldn't believe this. We found the Titanic and I was dreading that it would have looked a lot worse than what it did. I knew that if we were doing dives under water I was going to have a problem. I was going to most likely have dangerous flashbacks.

I walked back to my room and went over to my bed grabbing my black book off of my nightstand and grabbed my black ink pen. I began to write another entry in my Titanic book as I would like to call it.

_September 2nd, 1985_

_3P.M._

_Knorr_

_We finally found her. At least the biggest piece of her. I am shocked of how large the piece was that we have found of her. It's heartbreaking to see this once glorious ship look the way she does now. She isn't as bad as I thought she would've been. I thought that more of the ship would've been gone than what was seen on the screens. Argo really was a great help for us this time. _

_Now I am more worried about what is to come. They are going to need my gifts to send all 1,514 people to the other side. I already know one of them in my great granddah who went down with the ship after telling my great grandmum to get onto one of the lifeboats. _

_I am willing to do this. I guess I will be writing each name of each passenger as I send them onto the other side if they don't have any unfinished business that needs to be done before I can do so. _

I let out a sigh and closed the book and placed it on my nightstand. I just hoped that this wasn't going to be causing a huge problem for me later. I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I said softly.

Dr. Ballard came into the room. "Sabrina... we won't be going down until next year." He explained to me. "In July."

I nodded my head in understanding. "I understand Dr. Ballard." I said with a smile. "I don't mind waiting. Mum would want me back in school to finish my junior year up before I come out and go with you guys. As long as I finish my senior year as well."

Dr. Ballard nodded his head. "Well, I will leave you to what you were going to do. We will be loading you up onto the next copter out of here which is in a few days."

I nodded my head. "Yes, Dr. Ballard." I said softly.

"I will see you at dinner then." He said before leaving my room.

I waved as he left the room. I tucked a strand of fuschia shock pink hair behind my ear as I grabbed a sketch book to sketch something that was in my mind when I saw the Titanic on the screen. I closed my eyes and began to sketch the picture that was burned into my memory.

An hour ticked by without me knowing it until I opened my eyes. I looked at the picture and it was the blueprints. The very blue prints of the Titanic. I wasn't sure if we were going to be able to find the blueprints even after all of this time. They were probably destroyed by the ocean water. I could only hope that they were still in tact.

That is the end of the very first chapter. I decided to take this in a different direction. So hopefully that it is a lot better than the first story of the Whisperer. Let me know what you think of it.


	2. First Trip Down

Classicmovielover- Thank you. I am hoping that this will be better than the previous The Whisperer. I am absolutely in love with Titanic as well. I have done so much research on the infamous ship that it isn't funny.

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 2 of The Whisperer. This chapter is probably a little bit longer than the previous chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and please let me know what you think of it. Flashbacks will be present in this chapter or at least one and her graduation. Which actually seems fitting to have in the story at least in this chapter anyways. Enjoy.

**Really Important Authoress Note:** I am wondering if there are any writers out there that actually have been reading any of my stories. I actually want to co-write one with someone. It will be a Titanic one once again. I want to kind of do what I did with Wind of Change, but I wanted to add another author in to add an extra character. If anyone is interested in writing a story with me please send me a PM.

Chapter 2

First Trip Down

July 12th,1986

Finally I was returning to the Atlantic on another research ship called RV Atlantis II. I was on a copter heading to the Atlantis II and couldn't be any happier than I was the last time. I had finished my junior year of high school with flying colors. Now returning to actually go down on a deep dive with Dr. Ballard was something that I couldn't wait to do. I couldn't wait for this. I looked out the window of the copter my pale blue eyes were covered with a pair of sunglasses. I wore a simple black tank top and a pair of blue shorts along with a pair of black tennis shoes. I tucked a strand of my Enchanted Forest colored hair behind my ear as I looked out the window.

A smiled came to my lips when I saw the Atlantis II. I couldn't wait to get onto the DSV Alvin with Dr. Ballard. He was already on the Atlantis II waiting for me to arrive. The copter landed on the copter pad and I quickly got off of the copter and saw Dr. Ballard waiting for me.

"Sabrina good to see you again." Dr. Ballard said with a smile. "You changed your hair color."

I laughed lightly. "Couldn't help it. I got bored with the fuschia shock." I said with a smile. "Enchanted Forest is a better color for now." I giggled. "So when are you planning on visiting the Titanic?" My voice was fairly soft and my Irish twang was coming out slightly. Not that I didn't hate it or anything it just made me really self-conscious about it at times because people would say third and it came out funny when I said it, so it pissed me off when they asked that question.

"Well let's get your things to your room first before we get onto the Alvin and then we will go down to the Titanic." He said as he picked up one of my suitcases and walking me to my room that I would probably be in for a while. "Are you taking your sketch pad with you and your little black book?" He asked me with a smile.

"I was planning on it." I said softly. "Just warning you. If I pass out it's just because of my gift." I said with a small sad smile. It was true and it had happened because I got too many visions at once and it caused me to faint in the past. I wouldn't be none too surprised if I passed out on this journey either.

"Well I'll let you get your items that you need for this journey down to the Titanic ready and I will meet you up on deck."

I nodded my head. "Yes, Dr. Ballard." I said with a smile.

Dr. Ballard left my room.

I grabbed the list of the people who had died on the Titanic. I looked over the list over and over again. I had a funny feeling at a spirit would probably follow me from the depths of the Titanic, but who I didn't know. It all depended on if we had grabbed something that had belonged to them. I took a deep breath and grabbed my pencil kit, sketch book, and actual writing book that I was going to use later. I knew that I would probably write in it later. I was just taking the sketch pad to see what I could draw with my eyes closed. I carried the list of the dead with me along with the sketch pad and pencils. I got up onto the deck and my Enchanted Forest dark green hair whipped around my head. The wind must've started to pick up after I had gotten my things together.

"You ready to go Sabrina?" He questioned as he looked over at me.

I pushed my dark green hair back and nodded my head. "Yes, I am more then ready to go." I said with a smile.

"Alright load up captain you are taking me and Miss MacAlister down to the Titanic."

"Right sir." Said the captain of the Alvin.

I bit the inside of my lip hoping that I wouldn't faint on this trip. But I would be more than prepared for it if I did faint.

"Come on Sabrina let's get you on board." Dr. Ballard said holding his hand out to me so he could help me onto Alvin.

I took his hand and carefully got onto the Alvin as they put him into the water. I followed Dr. Ballard into the compartment where we would be sitting. I slowly sat down and placed my sketch book onto my lap.

Alvin slowly began it's long journey down to the ghost ship Titanic the only ship that I had done so much research on. We had technical problems for the first dive it took over two hours, but we had to go back up to the surface.

_July 12th, 1986_

_Atlantis II_

_We had some trouble with Alvin today and couldn't get down to the Titanic today. We are planning on trying again tomorrow. Hopefully we won't have any technical problems with it. It shouldn't have taken over two hours round trip. Dr. Ballard thought it was a good idea to wrap it up for today and go back to the surface. Oh well tomorrow is another day._

_We can only hope for the best tomorrow. I can't say that I am afraid of seeing this once glorious ship, but the only thought that is in the back of my mind is how will it effect my gift of seeing the past. Their auras are really beginning to bother me. All of the colors clashing together make it hard to focus on the task at hand. Too many colors blending together. Everyone has their own color of aura. I can even see my own. A royal blue color. My love of helping others, then again that is what I am here for is to help everyone. I can only hope that this gift will help. Tomorrow is another day. Hopefully the Titanic can wait._

July 13th, 1986

We tried again today on the Alvin and we began our descend down to the Titanic.

Dr. Ballard looked at me. "Are you sure that you are going to be alright with this?" He asked me his tone was more fatherly then a little bit.

"I'll be fine Dr. Ballard." I said softly as I looked out the window of Alvin watching only light source that we had was from Alvin itself. I gripped my sketch pad and closed my eyes trying to remain calm. I hated closed in areas, but I was going to learn to live with it. The sooner I got use to it the better I would be.

"You alright there Sabrina?"

"I'm fine." I said softly as I looked up at him. I was lying, but I could handle being there in the sub pod with two men. They weren't going to allow me to faint and get hurt which was always a good thing. I guess I was a stickler for those kind of things.

"We should be seeing her in five minutes." Dr. Ballard said softly as he looked out his window.

I looked out the window and watched slowly at the once beautiful ship had come into our views. I looked at the ship sadly.

"Hard to believe 74 years that this glorious ship has been down here." Dr. Ballard said breaking me from my trans.

I looked at him. "It is a sad sight to see." I said softly.

"July 13th, 1986. Aboard the Alvin underwater Titanic. We have our very first visual of the once glorious ship." Dr. Ballard began into his mic.

I zoned out closing my eyes. My sketch book was already opened and my hand was going on a frenzy on the page that was blank. I was blocking out everything when a flashback came into my mind vivid as ever.

**(FB)**

"**Please put your life belt on please." A man with graying hair and hazel brown eyes told a young lady. "And get to one of the boats." He rushed off down the hallway to tell others to do the same. **

"**Mr. Andrews..." Said a man with a thick Irish accent, Robbie MacAlister, 37 years old and a second class man on the Titanic. "What on bloody earth is going on?" **

"**Robbie." Thomas said softly, looking at the younger man. "She's going down... try to get yer wife and children off of here." **

**Robbie's green eyes widened. "She hit sir?"**

"**I wish it wasn't so."**

"**Thomas... try to survive as well. I know ye have a wife and daughter at home waiting for ye."**

**Thomas nodded his head. "Get yer wife and children ready. They are loading women and children onto the boats right now." **

**Robbie nodded his head. "Right. Good luck to ye Thomas."**

"**Good luck to ye too Robbie." **

**Both men went off in different directions to do what they needed to do. Thomas was going to warn others while Robbie was getting his family onto the boats to get them off of the sinking ship. **

**Robbie was pulling his wife and she had a hold of their children dragging them up to the deck. Robbie looked at his wife as he got to the deck where they were launching the boats.  
**

"**Rene I know you don't want to go, please get onto the boat for me please. I will be right behind you on the next boats that are for the men." Robbie told her softly.**

"**Robbie." She whimpered. "I don't want to leave you."**

"**I am sorry love. I promise I'll be on the next boat." He said kissing her softly on the lips. He was able to get her onto the boat with their four young children. "Dah will be with you soon. I promise. I got to wait for the boats for the others." He told his children. He watched sadly knowing that he wouldn't be getting off of the ship with his family. He felt sorry for lying to his wife, but it was the only way to keep them alive and the name MacAlister still alive. **

**Robbie ran off as soon as the boat was lowered into the water. He went to go and help Thomas get other women and children off of the ship before it was too late. **

**Thomas bumped into him. "Sorry. Robbie? Did you get yer wife and children off?" **

"**Yes, I did. I didn't want to lie to them though." He said softly. His voice was broken. "I know there isn't enough boats to get all first class men off. I came to see if you needed help."**

**Thomas looked at him and nodded his head.**

**The two of them made sure that women and children were all ready to go onto the boats that were left. The two of them stood alone in the 1st class smoking room. **

"**Well, Thomas, it was nice knowing ye. It was great working together." Robbie said sadly as he stood there with Thomas looking at the painting that was above the fireplace. **

**Thomas swallowed hard. "It was nice knowing ye too Robbie. I wish I could've made a stronger ship though."**

"**We tried Thomas we really did." Robbie said sadly. "It's our fault that she wasn't as grand as what she should've been. That's why I am here with ye in this room."**

**Water busted into the room. **

**(EFB)**

I dropped my pencil and it rolled onto the floor. My sketch book had fallen off of my lap and I gasped for air. I felt like I was right there when the room was over taken with water.

"Sabrina..."

I felt someone shaking me and I took a deep breath of air before looking at him with wide eyes.

"What did you see?" Dr. Ballard asked me his voice was laced over with concern.

I took a few more deep breaths. My dark green hair was sticking to the back of my neck. I couldn't speak a word. I saw him... I saw the man that left my great grandmother so heart broken before she died two years ago. His children my grandfather and his siblings broken hearted as well. God... I felt so sad right now. I couldn't bring myself to speak.

"Sabrina..." Dr. Ballard snapped his fingers in front of my face.

I jumped. "Sorry." I whispered softly.

"What did you see?" He asked me concerned.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." I said softly. Damn I sounded really winded. Seeing that flashback was something that I wasn't expecting at least to that caliper. It was very very strong and powerful. Something that I wasn't ready for.

Dr. Ballard nodded his head. "Alright take us up." He told the captain. His hand was clasped upon my shoulder.

I looked over at him and saw his aura. I hated being able to read auras. It was a very bright, livid gray meaning that he was fearing for me. Something that he should've never had to feel towards me. I was just some girl to him that was busting her ass off to make sure that everything was working out just fine. Using my gifts to see into the past to see what happened and send those who hadn't moved onto the other life which I knew were a lot of people that I would be sending for who knows how long.

We got to the surface and I had gotten off quickly to my room to write in my journal like I had done the day before. I opened the book and began to write quickly.

_July 13th, 1986_

_Atlantis II _

_Visions from Alvin_

_Finally we got visual of the once glorious ship and needless to say it was a sad sight to see. It broke my heart to see a ship that use to be so grand laying at the bottom of the ocean. Sometimes it makes you wish that you could go back in time and change the out come of it. They had people like me from back then and called them witches or crazy sending them to a mental ward. _

_I sketched a picture today. I can't really say what it was though. I didn't even get the chance to look at it. I was too busy gasping for air from the past flashback that I had gotten when I was on Alvin today looking at the wreckage of the Titanic. _

_I couldn't believe what I had saw in my flashback. The very man that had caused my great grandmother heart break when she was aboard the Titanic. I didn't know that he had helped build the ship. He went down with the ship thinking that it was also his fault that it wasn't built up to standards. I don't know why he would think it was his fault. The person who ordered more steam was to blame for this tragedy. _

_I didn't expect my flashback to be so vivid and strong. It really was mind blowing. Now I know that I have to help these poor souls that never got the chance to live like they should have. The first spirit I see from this ship I am going to make it my mission to send them all to their happier lives on the other side. Who knows maybe there is a slice of heaven up there for them that is the Titanic? I really hope there is and they can sail forever. _

I felt a few tears slip from my eyes and onto the page that I had just written on. I quickly closed the book and wiped my tears away from my pale blue eyes. I looked out the window of my state room and let out a sigh. I looked at the recent picture that I had of me and my mum.

Her long white blond hair was piled upon the top of her head in a pony tail. Her green eyes were sparkling brightly. She wore a purple tank top, a pair of dark blue shorts, and open toed shoes showing off her creamy white skin. I was beside her dressed in a black tank top, a pair of black shorts, and a pair of black flip flops showing my creamy white skin off too. My lower abdomen was bare showing a beautiful swallow that was colored in the colors of the once glorious ship, had my greatgrandmum's initials underneath it and Titanic survivor written in a beautiful script that was on the right spot on my lower abdomen. My dark green hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail and my blue eyes were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. We were both grinning like maniacs.

I remember when this was taken. This was taken the day before I left. I was lucky enough to get one before I left. I took a deep breath and fingered the picture lightly. I had a photo album sitting on my night stand that had others in it. All were taken over the last 10 years since I was seven years old. Ten years of memories and this one would soon join them when I got another recent picture of me and my mum.

I picked up my duffel bag and grabbed a night shirt and a pair of night pants and went into my own bathroom changing into my night clothes. I didn't want to eat because I wasn't hungry. So there was no point in me trying to eat really. I walked back into the room and crawled into bed trying to fall asleep.

A few tears slipped from my eyes thinking of how my greatgranddah was a strong man and he went down with the ship. He helped Thomas Andrews get women and children off of the ship as fast as they could and they stood together to their very end. This was a lot for me to take in.

June 12th, 1987

I was in my home town of New York City, New York almost a year to the day that I went down with Dr. Ballard and the crew to the Titanic for the first time. I actually had finished high school and today was my graduation day from high school in the Bronx which was the area where I was living in of New York City. Herbert H. Lehman High School class of 1987 not even 18 years old yet and graduating in 1987 at the age of 17. My birthday was a week away.

I looked in the mirror and fingered my Pillarbox Red hair that was down past my shoulders. It was curly since my mother had taken liberty of curling it for my graduation. I clipped it back into a style that would suit me the most. I picked up my orange gown and cap and headed out of my room. I met up with my mum. "Mum."

"Sweet heart I am almost ready to go. Are you ready?" She asked as she put her earrings into her ears. She looked at me and looked at the dress that I was wearing. "I thought you were going to wear the green one?"

"Eh... it would clash with the orange gown mum." I said as I picked up an apple and bit into it.

"You haven't even done your makeup yet..."

"I was going to do that in the car." I said showing her my makeup bag that I held in my hands beside the cap and gown that I had in my hands.

"Alright we're going now then." She said as she grabbed her car keys.

I quickly followed her out the door with everything that I needed. I got into the car and opened my bag up and put the sun visor down and opened the mirror compartment. I used my Vampyre's Veil Moonlight quickly covering my face before I began to work on the rest of my make up. I quickly put on dreamsicle lust dust on my eyelids which was orange in color to match my graduation cap and gown, silver stardust eyeliner, spider eyes masacara, and vampire red killer lipstick. I closed the mirror and put my make up away. I only wore it when I went to school and now this was probably be the last time that I ever step into a school unless I decided to go to college.

"Are you nervous?"

"Bloody hell mum of course I am nervous."

My mum laughed lightly. "I was too when I graduated from Horace Mann School." She said with a smile.

Of course my mum went to a private school and didn't want me to go through the same problems as she did with paying for tuition so she sent me to Herbert H. Lehman High school which I was thankful for. I got out of the car and met up with other people that I was graduating with and slipped into my orange gown and placed the orange cap upon my red hair. I stood with a few of my friends who may have thought that I was weird, but they liked me either way. They didn't care if I could see ghosts, touch them, talk to them, sense peoples waves, and see their auras.

Everyone that stood in the room had very bright vivid greys surrounding them including me as well. We were all nervous about graduating. It was an ending in our book.

"Miss MacAlister come here." Said the principal.

I quickly walked up to him.

"Here you don't want to forget to put these on." He said handing me a yellow ribbon that went around my neck that said Valedictorian and a blue ribbon that meant that I was in student council.

I nodded my head and put them around my neck.

"You ready for your speech tonight."

I looked up at him. "About as ready as I'll be." I said, my Irish accent slowly coming through. People thought it was odd that I didn't have a Bronx accent, but with being a full Irish family living here in America. We were still classified Americans full blooded Irish Americans. There was no half Irish or anything that meddled our blood.

Now I was sitting with the rest of my graduating class in the auditorium waiting for the principal to start his speech. My hands were sweating like crazy. I was nervous about this speech.

"Welcome parents and family of the graduating class of 1987. At this time I would like to call upon the Valedictorian Miss Sabrina MacAlister." Our principal said with great pride.

I slowly got up from my chair and walked across the stage. My orange gown swayed as I walked to the podium that was off to the side of the stage. I took a deep breath. "Hello... what can I actually say about our beloved high school? I can say that this experience for all of us has been one awesome ride. Thank you to all of the teachers that supported each and everyone of us to become great in school. Most of us will go off to college and become the greatest that we can be. Some of us will leave here with a job already lined up. Some of us have plans already made to go on nice vacations. Then there is me... I will be going diving in a sub gathering more information on the Titanic." I said softly. I heard people clapping when they heard Titanic. It was one of the worst things that had ever happened in history out on the ocean. "We all have plans and we hope that we make you all proud. I am proud to say that I am glad to be graduating in the class of 1987. Thank you." I said with a smile and I walked back to my seat.

I listened as the principal took his place once again to announce the names in alphabetical order.

"Sabrina Ronnie Marie MacAlister." The principal said my name.

I got up from my seat and walked to get my diploma.

"As she said she will be diving with a crew to the Titanic we hope to see her bring up some marvelous artifacts up from the glorious ship." He said as he handed me my diploma.

I walked down off of the stage and then got back up onto it taking my place standing there as everyone else waited for the last person to be called.

"I present to you now Herbert H. Lehman High School Class of 1987!"

I switched my tassel over to the other side with the rest of my class. We cheered together hugging one another as a large group as we always did. We were glad that we graduated all of us. None of us fell behind.

Now I was looking to my future as a high school graduate. I walked with my mother after the ceremony was done.

"Sweetheart."

"Yes, mum?"

"A letter from Juilliard came today along with NUNY Maritime College letter and Berkeley."

My eyes widened. Those were three of the biggest colleges that I had ever applied to. I was probably going to go to both Juilliard and NUNY Maritime since I wanted two majors and a business and professional perspective from Berkeley. One in the performing arts and one that dealt with building things and dealt with machinery. It was a big choice that I was going to have to make. My family was fairly rich and they made sure that I had money for all three schools. It all depended on which order that I wanted to do them in. Juilliard, NUNY Maritime College, and Berkeley here I come. Juilliard would probably be first since it was the quickest to take, then go onto NUNY Maritime and then finally finish up with Berkeley.

That is the end of chapter 2. A lot longer then the last chapter at least I think so any ways. I am not sure. I don't really remember how long the last chapter was. I promise the chapters will pick up a little bit more. Plus the colleges that were mentioned in this chapter she'll go to each of them through the duration of this story. What will happen on her next visit to the Titanic? Will she be able to survive her next trip down? What do you all think? Do you think that she'll faint with her next flashback and who will be the first spirit that she meets? Will it be Captain Smith, her greatgranddah Robbie, or will it be Murdoch? Review and tell me which spirit you want to see first out of those three.


	3. First Spirit Encounters

Classicmovielover- Murdoch it is then. Thank you and I hope that you like this update.

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 3. Sabrina meets the very first spirit on her second trip down.

Chapter 3

First Spirit Encounters

July 25th, 1987

I was on my way to the next research boat that was being leaded by IFREMER. I tucked a strand of my Pretty Flamingo pink hair behind my ear as we were heading to the boat. My blue eyes were shielded by my black sunglasses. This is the fourth time of being on a research boat and the second time that I would be going down to see the Titanic. I had a feeling that I would be meeting quite a few interesting ghosts on this trip that was scheduled until September 10th.

I knew that I was going to have to send them and I was working with a whole new group of people this time. The people that I was working with this time were George Tulloch, G. Michael Harris, D. Michael Harris, and Ralph White. Gosh this was the first time of working with a group that I didn't know at all. But I had agreed to working with them since I was highly praised by Dr. Ballard and was highly recommended by him.

I let out a soft sigh when I saw the boat come into view. My nerves were about shot since I didn't know what to expect when I got there. I knew that I was going to be meeting quite a few spirits in 32 dives. I knew that it wasn't going to be easy on me, but then again if they asked any questions about what I saw I would have to lie to them in order to keep them calm. They didn't need to know what I truly saw.

I took a deep breath when the copter landed. I carefully got off of the copter my long hair whipping around my head.

"Miss MacAlister." Said G. Michael Harris.

"Wonderful to finally meet you G. Harris." I said with a smile.

"Ah the young prodigy." Said D. Michael Harris. "Doctor Ballard told us so much about you."

I giggled lightly. "You wouldn't have asked me to be on your team if I am not great at what I do." I said with a smile.

"We will let you go and put your things into your stateroom and get ready for the dive today." Ralph said with a smile.

I smiled. "How soon is the first trip down?" I asked him.

"In an hour."

"That gives me plenty of time then." I said with a smile. "I will be back as soon as I get to my room and unpack a few things." I said softly.

"Right Miss MacAlister."

I walked to my room with my bags. I already knew where my room was. I had in a way foreseen it. I opened the door to my room and went inside of it. I unpacked a few things that I was going to need for this trip down. I grabbed my sketch book that I only had used two times before this. I grabbed a box of pencils of my suitcase and put them on top of the sketch pad. I took a picture out of my mother and me again. It was the most recent. I fingered it lightly before standing up and grabbing my things.

I headed out of my room and met up with the crew.

"You all ready to go?" Asked George.

I smiled. "About as ready as I can be." I said softly. I hated this part. I hated being in closed compartments with a large amount of people, but I was going to have to do it.

Within ten minutes we were on the Natulie and heading down to the Titanic.

I sat down next to the window watching the lights light up the inky black waters below us. I closed my eyes taking a deep calming breath.

"How long before we get to the Titanic?" Asked Ralph.

I looked over at him. I had forgotten that they hadn't been down to the Titanic yet. "About an hour give or take... it depends on how fast we descend is all." I said softly as I looked back out the window.

"We should be seeing her in a few moments." Said the captain of the sub.

My eyes locked onto the once glorious ship once again. Tears came to my blue eyes as I looked at the ship.

"Let's see what we can find." Ralph said to the other three men on the sub.

I opened my sketch pad to a clean page which was the third page in the sketch book. I took a pencil out and closed my eyes and began to sketch. It was a picture of a man in a uniform.

**(FB)**

**William Murdoch was busy helping people onto the Collapsible Boat A and he hardly had any control of any one any more. He fired his gun twice in the air and pointed it out into the crowd. "I'll shoot any man who tries to get past me." He ordered out to them.**

**Cal stepped up to him. "We had a deal damn you."**

**William pushed him back. "Get back! Your money won't be able to save you as much as it would be able to save me." He ordered Cal. "Women and children only!" He yelled out. He began to help women and children onto the boat. **

**A man tried to get on and he shot at him causing him to jump back another guy shoved someone and he shot him right in the chest. William looked in shock. He couldn't believe that he shot someone and killed them when they were only shoved. He went to the side of the ship and shot himself in the side of the head.**

**(EFB)**

I gasped holding onto the side of my head. It felt like I was shot in the side of the head. That was the worst pain that I had ever felt in a long time. "Ow..." I muttered softly as I rubbed the side of my head.

"You alright Miss MacAlister?" Asked G. Michael Harris.

"I'm fine." I said softly.

"Are you sure about that?"

"I'm sure Mr. G. Harris." I said softly. I looked down at the picture that I had drawn it was one of William Murdoch 1st Officer of the Titanic. I bit the inside of my lip. Was he the first one that I was going to meet on this journey? I wasn't going to explain that one to them.

"We are on our way back up." G. Harris said to the crew that was on the ocean above us.

"Did you find anything?"

"Yes, we did find a few things." Said Ralph with a smile. "We are going to preserve them. What did you see in your mind?"

"Nothing." I said softly. "Just this." I said showing the picture of Murdoch that I drew.

"You saw William McMaster Murdoch? All be god damned." George said in shock. "Dr. Ballard was right about having you on the crew."

I smiled a small sad smile. "Well I am good at what I do. You didn't only hire me for this... there is many many other talents I have other then just seeing someone in my mind and sketching it out in great detail."

We were back on the surface finally with the items that we had gotten from the wreck.

I didn't even get to see the items that we had gathered since my mind was else where during the entire trip. I carefully got out of Natulie. I tucked my Pretty Flamingo Pink hair behind my ear and pulled my sketch book closer to my form and got down onto the deck.

"You should go and rest." Said George smiling a small smile.

"Rest is for the dead George." I said as I looked at him over my shoulder. "Besides sleep is very over rated." I said with a small smirk. I looked out of the corner of my eyes and saw the spirit of the very man that I drew that day. I jumped a little bit.

"Miss MacAlister are you alright?" Asked D. Harris.

I turned and faced him. "I'm fine." I said calmly. I wasn't expecting to see William Murdoch so quickly after the journey down to the Titanic on the second try.

"You sure?"

"Yes... I'm sure. Excuse me." I said softly walking in the direction of where I had seen William Murdoch. Surely he was going to be confused of why he was on this boat instead of on the Titanic. My long Pretty Flamingo pink hair whipped around in the wind that had just picked up. "Come on." I muttered softly. "I know you're there." I called out softly. Not so loud that someone else heard me, but loud enough for someone who was dead to hear me.

William stepped out of a room that he was in that was at the very back of the boat.

I jumped. "Oh sister Mary of Joseph." I said softly placing my hand on my chest. You would think after 18 years of dealing with this that I would be use to having ghosts pop up in front of me. It still caught me every damn time.

"Miss can you take me to the captain of this ship please? I need to speak with them..." William said softly.

"Sorry." I said softly. "I would if I could..."

"What do you mean?" He looked at my attire and stepped back.

I tried not to roll my eyes. I knew that I would have to explain the whacked out hair color, the jean shorts that I was wearing, along with the tank top and sneakers. "I mean they can't see you." I grumbled out. "That is why I can't take you to see the captain."

"What do you mean that no one can see me... you can see me." He stressed out.

"I am a special case." I said softly. "A really special case. Come on follow me... I'll explain." I said as I began to walk towards my room on the boat.

"Miss what is today anyways?" William asked following me.

I continued to walk with him. "July 25th, 1987." I said as I walked into my room.

William followed me into the room.

I closed the door.

"How is that possible?" He asked looking at me. His blue eyes were written over with confusion.

I put the sketch book and pencils down on my nightstand.

"How can it be possible that it has been 75 years?"

I grabbed a clip from my nightstand and twirled my hair clipping it into a bun. "It may seem impossible, but it isn't. I can assure you that." I said as I placed my sunglasses down on to the night stand. I turned and faced him. "75 years ago the Titanic sank."

"How many died?"

"1,514 people died that night. You included..."

"Why did it take so long for someone to find it?" He asked softly.

"We didn't have the proper items to find the Titanic at first." I said softly as I sat down on my bed. "We found all of her by September 2, 1985."

"How do you know that?" He asked looking at me bewildered.

"I was 16 at the time that we found the Titanic. I was actually on the boat when we found her. I am the one that got the first visuals of the ship." I looked down at my feet and took a deep breath. "We went down the following year and went to see how much damage the sea water had done to her and see how badly she had broken... to make a visual of how she broke. I was 17 when we did that..."

William looked at me closely. "I understand that... but tell me something... the way you look do all women look like you?"

I looked at him and laughed lightly. "Oh heavens no. I am a rebellious child. I wasn't one to stick to my natural hair color."

"You look like someone I know..." William admitted.

"I wouldn't be none too surprised...My family was on the Titanic when she went down..."

"Who were they?"

"His name was Robbie, Rene, and their children."

"What is your last name?"

"MacAlister."

"You are related to Robbie MacAlister? He is a good man."

"Was... he was one of the ones that died. Rene and his children got off before the ship went down." I said softly.

"Can you please explain why you can see me?"

"I am a medium... meaning I can see spirits of those who haven't gone onto the next life or the other side I should say." I said with a small sad smile.

William collapsed onto the chair that was in my room next to my desk that had my photo of my mom and myself together. He removed his hat and looked down at the floor. "This is a lot to take in." He muttered softly.

I looked over at him. "It may be a lot to take in trust me on this one." I carefully stood up holding onto my temple. It was still aching. I hated when I felt the pain of the ones who had passed on and they came through memories.

"What's wrong with your head?" William asked looking at me concerned. He wasn't the first spirit that I had met that showed concern for me. He wouldn't be the last either.

"It's nothing..." I said as I forced a smile onto my lips.

"Do you know why I am here?" He asked still fairly confused.

I laughed lightly. "Yes, I know why you are here... you've been wandering for years in limbo. I think the reason why you are here is probably because the items that we found today on our dive." I looked at him and saw his aura was a dull muddy blue. He was afraid of facing the truth of what had happened 75 years ago.

"Found something of mine?" He asked confused. His eyebrows were furrowed together as if he was trying to figure out what we possibly could have found on our dive.

"It is most likely that we did find something of yours." I said with a small smile. I picked up my little black book that I wrote everything in and placed it on my nightstand so it wasn't on my desk. I shook my head. "I am taking it that you are worried..."

William's eyebrows furrowed even more. He was confused of why I said that he was worried. "How do you know?" He asked his dead eyes were voided of all emotion.

"I am not a normal 18 year old girl." I said laughing lightly. "Let's just say that I can see things that aren't meant to be seen. I can tell by a color around them that tells me what they are feeling." I said as I sat down on my bed. "You are worried about what happened to the Titanic and what happened to those that survived." I crossed my ankles and looked at him. "Is that what you are wondering?" I asked tilting my head to the side some of my Pretty Flamingo pink hair fell from it's bind.

"Yes..." He said softly.

I got up off of the bed and put my hand on his cold shoulder. I was use to touching ghosts since I was a young child and they were never use to it.

William looked up at me in shock. "Can all mediums touch spirits?"

I shook my head. "There are very few." I said with a small smile. "I told you I am a special case." I laughed lightly. "Now... I can't really tell you what happened to the Titanic... It's kind of... sad..." I said softly.

"I know she's at the bottom of the Atlantic..."

I shook my head. "She's in pieces though..." I said softly. "It's really not a wonderful sight." I looked down at the ground.

"She looks bad?"

"Yes... very bad... I believe Mr. Thomas Andrews would be in tears if he ever saw her the way she is now... any one would. I know my grandfather would be in tears if he ever saw the pictures of it." I said even softer.

William looked at me. "I would like to see it."

I shook my head. "It's not the best idea right now." I said softly. I was trying to keep him from seeing the way she looked right now. I just wanted to do my job the way it needed to be done. If he wasn't ready to be sent then I would show it to him. "Give me your hand."

"What?" He asked in even more confusion.

"With a single touch to your hand I will be able to tell if you are ready to go into the other world." I said softly. "All you have to do is give me your hand..." I held out my hand to take a hold of his so I could see whether or not he was ready to move on.

William didn't move his hand.

"Mr. Murdoch... please." I said tiredly. I wanted to see if he was ready, but he wasn't making a movement to do so.

William let out a sigh and held out his hand.

I took it carefully and let out a sigh. Just like that I knew he wasn't ready to move on just yet. "You aren't ready yet." I said as I released his hand.

"Now what?" He asked me as he looked up at me.

"We try to find out what you need to do to move on." I said as I walked back over to my bed sitting down on it. I lowered my head into my hands and groaned softly. "I hope you are prepared for a long road of work to see what needs to be done. You are the second spirit that I have met that wasn't ready to move onto the after life."

William nodded his head in understanding. "So what are you besides a medium?"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Well... what do you do besides being a medium?" He pressed.

"Oh! I'm a high school graduate who starts Juilliard in September." I said as I looked at him.

"Juilliard?" He asked confused.

"Oh... I forgot... you're from Scotland... you wouldn't know of Juilliard. 1905 was when it was founded. It's a dance/music college." I said as fingered a strand of my pink hair that had fallen into my eyes.

"Studying dance?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Music as well. I guess I am studying everything in that school." I said with a small smile. "You can look around the boat... just don't touch anything please. I don't want anyone to freak out if they see something levitating across the room or being fixed." I said as I took out my clip allowing my hair to fall freely.

"I take it you have some work to do?"

I nodded my head. "I got a Titanic entry to put in."

William smiled a small sad smile. "You are a Titanic historian aren't you?"

"I am very much a Titanic historian without anyone really realizing it." I said with a shrug of my shoulders as I picked up my little black book to write in it.

"I think I'll stay here if you don't mind." He said softly.

"That's fine." I said as I opened the book up. I grabbed my pen and saw him looking at the picture that I had on my desk. I was actually waiting for him to say something about the photograph.

_July 25th, 1987_

_Atlantic Ocean Above the Titanic_

_Today was a long and tiring day. I actually encountered my first spirit on this trip. William McMaster Murdoch. I wasn't expecting to feel such pain when we went down today. I felt like I was shot in the side of the head._

_We got 24 artifacts today... we must've picked up something that belonged to him because I can see him now. Sadly he wasn't ready to go over to the afterlife. I now have my work cut out for me trying to find out what I need to do to get him to go to the other side. Sadly enough that will take hours... well more then just hours... days to figure out how to get him to crossover. _

"Who are they?" William asked.

I looked up from my book. "Who's who?" I asked raising my blond eyebrow.

William pointed at the picture. "Who are they?"

I put the pen down onto the book and closed it. I carefully got up off of the bed. I looked at the photograph.

It was me and my mom. I was dressed in my orange cap and gown from high school. I had a cheesy smile on my face and my mom was next to me dressed in a button down purple shirt, a pair of black slacks, and high heels. Her blond hair was hanging down over her shoulders. She had a cheesy smile on her face as well.

"My mom and me." I said with a small smile.

"You are the one in orange?" He asked seeing that I had bright red hair underneath the orange cap that was on my head in the photo.

"Sadly yes, that is me. As I said I was a rebellious child." I said as I walked away from the picture.

"I guess you were lass."

I laughed lightly.

"Your mom looks like Robbie's youngest son... Sheamus..."

"That would be my grandfather." I said with a small smile.

"He's still alive?" William asked me.

I got up again and got into my suitcase that had the photo album that I had. I walked over to him opening up to the page with my grandfather, grandmother, my mom, her brother, his wife, his son and daughter, and myself. "Yeah... he's in his 80's now..." I said softly as I walked back over to my bed sitting down on it picking up the book and pen. I opened it back up to the spot where I had stopped at.

"Your grandfather looks so much like his father."

"So I've heard. I don't even have a picture of him..." I said softly as I looked down at my book to begin writing again.

"Sorry... You were writing..."

"It's fine..." I said softly as I looked up over the top of it as I began to write again.

_I guess we will find out everything that we need to find out soon enough. Dr. Ballard is going to have his hands full when he finds out how many spirits I find on this trip around... hopefully I can do some kind of good. Tomorrow is another dive and probably another spirit encounter. _

_Hopefully soon enough I can crack the Titanic's last moments. Maybe figure out what truly happened that night... It will probably make me much older then I already look. But that is what I am going to get since I signed on board. _

I closed the book and put it onto the nightstand. I leaned over and dug in my suit case grabbing another book which was going to be my spirit log. I opened it up and bit the inside of my lip as I began to write again.

_Titanic Spirit Log_

_1- William McMaster Murdoch 2/28/1873-4/15/1912 Spirit Found: 7/25/1987_

I closed that book as well sitting it on top of the other black book. I looked over at William and saw that he was still looking at the photograph of my grandfather. "Is there anything that you wish to know?" I asked softly.

"What of my wife? What happened to her after I died?" William asked sadly.

I looked at him sadly. "Your wife... I don't really know what happened to her." I said softly. Normally spirits didn't ask me what happened to their loved ones. "That wasn't a question that I was expecting." I said softly.

There was a knock on my door causing me to jump.

"Don't touch anything." I said softly as I went to the door. I opened it quickly. "Yes, Ralph?" I asked leaning against my door frame.

"You might want to come the Preservation room." He said with a huge grin.

"What did you find?" I asked excited about what they might have found.

"Come on and get your skinny ass moving so you can see."

I gasped. "It's arse." I grumbled as I looked back into the room. "I will be there in a moment."

"Alright just hurry up. You will have more to write in that little book of yours."

I smiled. "Alright. I will get my skinny arse down there as soon as I am done in here."

Ralph ended up disappearing down the hallway.

I shut the door and shook my head. I looked at William. "Are you going to come with or are you going to stay here?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I'll go with if you don't mind me going."

"I don't. Come on." I said as I opened my door walking out of my room with him right behind me. I walked down the many hallways to get to the preservation room. I opened the door and walked inside. "Alright Ralph what was so damn important that I had to get my skinny arse down here?" I asked crossing my arms again looking at the older man.

"Well get your ass over here." He said with a smile.

I walked over to one of the spots where they were washing down one of the items. I gasped. I rushed over to the desk that had pictures sprawled out over top of it. I picked up the picture that I was looking for. I rushed back over looking at the picture and looking at the item that was being cleaned up. "All be sister Mary Joseph. A pistol... the very pistol that..."

"You got it. William McMaster Murdoch had this very gun."

"I thought it would have been destroyed by now."

"It wouldn't seem so Sabrina."

"Can I?"

"Sabrina are you sure that you want to pick it up."

My eyes snapped up towards him. "Get rid of that very bright, livid grey away." I groaned out. I hated seeing the greys it bothered me so much. It made my aura go to that color as well.

He held up his hands in defense. "You and that aura sensing technique. You know how to use it against people."

I rolled my pale blue eyes. "Yeah yeah yeah." I said waving my hand in a 'I do not care' fashion. What can I really say? I am a rebellious teenager still. I don't like being told what to do. "Now can I do what I was going to do before you said I couldn't?" I asked as I faced him with a thin blond eye brow as I looked at him.

Ralph let out a sigh. "Oh alright."

I smiled and shook my head. "You really do need to trust the medium." I said as I carefully picked the gun up. I closed my eyes and the memories were vivid in my mind of who owned the gun.

"Are we right of who's gun that is?" Asked George, who was running his fingers through his hair by the sound of his movements.

I opened my eyes and put the gun back down. I took a small shaky breath and my hand shot to the side of my head. "Yes, we were right." I said softly.

"Does your head bother you?" Asked D Harris, showing concern for me.

"Don't worry about it." I said brushing it off. "I will be prepared for the dive tomorrow."

"If you say so."

"I'm going to go to my room."

"Alright have a good evening."

I walked into my room and William was right on my trail behind me. I rubbed the side of my head gingerly.

"What is wrong with your head?" William asked softly.

I gave him a look saying I would explain when we got back to my room. I wandered down the many hallways before opening the door to my room. I walked in and shut the door.

William came right through the door.

I shook my head knowing that he was able to do that. "I'm going to go and change... I will be back out." I said as I grabbed a black tank top that was fairly short in length. It would show a good amount of my abdomen and a pair of sleep shorts. I went into my private bathroom and changed my clothes. I came out of my bathroom and my tattoo that was on my lower abdomen showed. I went to my bed and got into my suitcase and grabbed a bottle of pills taking a couple of them to get the throbbing in my head to go away.

"Now care to explain why your head was bothering you?" William pressed.

"When ever I get visions of the past that includes people's pasts as well. I sometimes tend to pick up how they died. I picked up how you died. You had shot yourself in the head... Hence I feel the pain in my head as well after seeing it in my mind. It won't go away until I go to sleep tonight. I told you I was a strange case." I said as I sat down on my bed.

"I should let you sleep then." William said softly.

I nodded my head. "What are you going to go and do then?" I asked as I tied my hair back into a ponytail.

"I will probably just go and look around the ship."

"Just don't touch anything that's all I ask." I said softly.

William nodded his head. "Don't want to spook any one." He said with a small smile.

I smiled.

"Get some rest lass. You're going to need your strength."

I crawled underneath my covers and laid my head back onto my pillow and tried to get some sleep. This was going to be a lot harder then I thought it was going to be.

Who should Sabrina meet next? Will Murdoch get to go to the other side soon or will he be waiting a while? What would you like to see? Who should she meet next close to the tail end of her third boating on the Atlantic? Captain Smith, John Jacob Astor IV, or her great grand father Robbie? This chapter was a lot longer then what I intended it to be, but good long lengthy chapters is what I am known for most of the time when it comes to my Titanic stories. Anyways please review.


	4. It Works For Me

Classicmovielover- Ok J.J. Astor it will be. Thank you and I hope that you like this update.

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 4. Sabrina will meet J.J Astor and you'll see her reaction. The question will be will Murdoch still be on the boat when she meets up with Astor or will he already be in the after life? Well anyways enjoy.

Chapter 4

It Works For Me

August 30th, 1987

I looked out the window of my stateroom that was on the boat and tied my fading Pretty Flamingo Pink hair back into a ponytail. Soon enough I would be cutting it off and classes at Juilliard would be starting soon and I would be surprised if I could go during the summers to visit the Titanic. I had sent plenty of spirits from the time that I got on this boat in July. I still hadn't had the chance to send William because we just couldn't figure out why the hell I couldn't send him yet. There was a big piece missing with that one.

I brought my pen up to my pink lips and thought for a few moments. I was writing another entry in my Titanic book and maybe I shouldn't have been writing, but it seemed fit to write in the book. I fingered my bangs and shook my head. I went back to writing in the book. Soon enough I would be a historian about the Titanic. How odd would that be? I am still a teenager and a historian already. It was crazy.

I groaned when I heard someone knock on the door. I got up out of my chair and went to the door opening it. "Yes?" I asked, as I leaned up against the door frame. I looked up at George.

"We are going down to the Titanic. You coming along?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

I scoffed. "You don't have to ask me twice." I said as I went to go and get a pair of shoes on my feet along with my sketch book and pencils. I slipped on my black and dark red tennis shoes over my black socks that matched the black shorts that I wore and the dark red tank top that I wore. I picked up my pencils and sketch pad and walked out of the room.

"Well, we were worried about the last time that you went down with us..."

"You're talking about a few days ago?" I asked as I rubbed the side of my head. Ouch! Yep! It's still there. I had fainted on August 27th and had hit my head off of the floor fairly hard causing a lump to form that was still there even three days later. We still had four dives left after this one. These trips were causing more and more trouble for me sadly. The more we went down to see the Titanic the more I would have trouble keeping my mind from reeling out of control and I would faint. I knew that this break from the Titanic would do me some kind of good.

"Yeah.. I am. We were worried about you when you hit your head."

"I'm fine." I lied to him. I didn't want them to worry much more than they already were. It certainly wasn't fair to them to worry about an 18 year old woman. They had to focus on what they were doing getting artifacts from the Titanic and they were helping me become a historian of this glorious ship without really realizing it. I hated being smarter than the average person. I was a geek and I knew that, it was actually kind of sad that I am admitting that I am a geek.

I walked with George down to the Natulie that was all ready to go down under water. I carefully got onto Natulie and sat down in my normal chair that I sat in when we went down to see the Titanic. I looked over and saw William sitting there. I simply shook my head knowing why this time he snuck onto Natulie to go down and see the Titanic with his own eyes.

_A Hour Later..._

I looked at the wreckage of the Titanic sadly. I wasn't listening to what people were saying around me. My eyes were focused on what was around me. I had opened my sketch book and began to sketch with my eyes closed. I could only hear what William was saying since it was hard to drown out spirits.

"This is what you meant by preserving history? You sound like treasure hunters." William stated angrily. He had every right to be angry, but at me he had no right. I wasn't part of this, I was only brought along to sketch and get history information together to preserve that past. Give a little insight to the past and that is what I would remain doing.

I shook my head and continued to draw out the vision that was coming to my mind. I felt his presence over my shoulder and ignored him. I couldn't break out of my trance at the moment. I needed to finish this picture before my vision was lost.

**(FB)**

**John Jacob Astor was busy getting his wife onto a life boat. "I will be right behind you love." He told her softly.**

"**John please get on with me." His wife pleaded with him.**

"**I can't love... this boat is meant for women and children. I am not going to allow you to get off of the boat. Not being five months along into your pregnancy. Please... I will be on a boat as soon as I can." He told her softly placing a kiss on the top of her head. "I love you."**

"**I love you too John." She said softly. **

"**Lower away!" Yelled one of the guys that was lowering the boat down into the Atlantic. **

**John walked away from side of the ship once the boat hit the water. He went to go and find a boat that he could get onto, but met up with Jacques Futrelle and smoked a cigar with him. **

"**This is probably the last cigar that we will ever get to enjoy Astor." Said Jacques with a sad smile. **

"**I know. I am just glad that I got my wife off of the ship." He said sadly. **

**(EFB) **((Sorry the flashback wasn't very long. It would be too much to write, plus I didn't want to start crying if I had to write his death in. So I skipped it.))

I gasped out for air dropping my pencil and sketch pad to the floor.

"Sabrina... what did you see?" George asked concerned for me.

I opened my eyes in shock and looked up taking a few deep breaths. "Don't worry about it." I said softly as I took a few more deep breaths. "I'm fine." I said, as I waved my hand frantically in front of my face. Clearly they didn't believe me, which it really didn't matter to me that they didn't believe me or not. "Did you find anything else?" I asked as I slowly kneeled down on the floor picking up my pencil and sketch book off of the floor. I stood up and sat back down on the chair.

"Yes, we did." G. Harris said with a smile.

"Oh good."

"We're coming back up." George said in the mic to alert the boat that we were coming back up to the surface.

I looked out of the corner of my eyes and saw that William had a concerned look written across his face. He hadn't seen me do that before. He never actually snuck onto the diving vessel either to go down to the Titanic. I realized I hadn't talked him out of going. He got to see the Titanic in her haunted glory at the bottom of the Atlantic. I could also see sadness written across his face as well. I knew that he was sad because he saw her.

_A Hour Later..._

We were back above the water once again. It was actually kind of nice to be above the water before it got dark for once. The last few times that we had gone down we didn't get back above the water until eleven at night. For once it was eight at night and we were back above the water and back on the boat.

I carefully got out of Natulie and saw someone out of the corner of my eyes. Someone who wasn't William. I let out a sigh. Once again it was my job to let the spirit know that I could see them. I walked slowly towards the back of the boat and made sure that no one saw me going there. I scared people who weren't American. The Americans that I was working with were use to me doing this. "I know you're there." I said softly to the spirit that was on the back of the boat.

The man came out of his hiding spot. "Who are you and this isn't the Titanic."

I let out a sigh. "Sir... follow me." I whispered softly. I walked towards my stateroom so none of the French researchers heard me talking to _myself_. That would be down right embarrassing. I opened the door to my room and went inside.

He followed me inside. "Who are you?"

"Sabrina MacAlister."

"And I should be on the Titanic."

"Sorry... but that was in 1912 and this is 1987." I said as I walked to my desk and put my things on there.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Mr. Astor what I state is the truth." I said as I turned and faced him. "I know it seems weird, but I do know what I am talking about." I leaned against my desk and looked at him. "What is the last thing that you remembered?" I tucked a strand of my pale pink hair behind my ear. I was curious of what he was going to say.

"The last thing that I remember was having a cigar with Jacques Futrelle." He said to me. "How is this possible?"

"It's not that hard Mr. Astor. I am a medium. I can see spirits that haven't been sent to the other side yet. You haven't crossed over yet. No one on the Titanic had gotten the chance to cross over. I've been working on sending people over since I got onto this boat and since we have been gathering items from the Titanic. I have sent quite a few spirits since we have been gathering items."

"How many people haven't you sent yet?"

I thought about William who was the only other spirit that I hadn't been able to send. "Only one I haven't been able to send since I met him." I said sadly. "I haven't figured out what it is that I need to send him."

"How can you tell if someone is ready to be sent?"

"She touches their hand." Said William coming through my wall.

I gasped. "Damn it Murdoch don't do that." I scolded the older man.

John looked at me in shock.

I knew why he said something like that. I shook my head lightly. I was use to spirits coming through the walls, but not through stateroom walls.

"Sorry." William said laughing lightly.

I rolled my eyes. _Bastard. _I thought to myself. "All I have to do is touch your hand and I will be able to tell you if you are ready to go to the other side. If you aren't then the task of me finding out what is needed for you to pass on will begin." I explained to John in a soft voice.

John held out his hand.

I took it and let out a sigh. "You aren't ready to go onto the other side." I said softly. "Now here is the task I have to figure out why you can't cross over." I walked over to my bed and sat down. I racked my fingers through my faded pink hair. "Damn... I wasn't expecting this at all." I shook my head.

September 10, 1987

I sat there reading through my book that I was writing in for the last two months. I groaned and closed it. "John." I said as I stood up.

"What is it?" He asked coming through the wall of my stateroom.

I groaned. "Must you do that?"

John shook his head. "What did you want?"

"Did you figure out what you might need to know before you cross over?"

"Maybe knowing what happened to my wife and son." He said softly.

"She gave birth to John Jacob Astor VI in August. She remarried William Karl Dick on June 22, 1916." I explained to him.

John looked at me in shock. "How do you know?"

"I know because I researched her quite a bit. I am a Titanic historian pretty much now."

John walked over to me closer. He held out his hand.

I took it carefully. "You're ready to cross over." I said softly. "I won't be able to cross you over until midnight that's when it is the easiest to help someone cross over." I stood up slowly.

"Why is that?" He asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "In all honesty I have no idea really." I looked over my shoulder at him. "I think it is because at night people who help people cross over like me, that can actually touch spirits which is only very few of us that can do that. I do know this your wife is probably waiting for you." I said with a small smile.

"My wife?"

I nodded my head. "Who knows you just might have a slice of heaven when you cross over." I said with a small smile. "But you won't know until you cross over tonight."

"And what about you?" He asked, looking at me. He had grown fond of me and treated me like a daughter that he never had. He was concerned of what I was going to be doing after this.

I looked up at him and smiled. "I'll be fine. I have to start school once I return back to the main land. I have a long road of classes waiting for me at Juilliard." I said with a giggle. "There will be more of me coming out here even though I will be continuing with studies."

"I remember you telling me something about that."

I smiled. I was kind of glad that I had decided not to go onto the last dive with the others. The last day that I had gone down I had hit my head harder than I had the last time and I had been knocked out for a good while. I had never had issues like that in the past.

_11:57 P.M._

I twisted my hair into a bun and put a clip into it. I was already changed into a tank top that was black in color and that showed my tattoo that I had on my abdomen. I also had a pair of black sleep pants on that matched my tank top and I left the bathroom. I saw William sitting on my bed.

William's eyes shot up towards me. "Why am I not ready to move on?" He asked softly.

"I don't know... I am sure that we will find out soon enough." I said softly to him. I could tell by his aura that he was depressed. He wasn't happy with still being here. I let out a sigh. "You can follow me since you won't be sent for a while."

"Why would you want me to follow you?"

"Well no one else would be able to talk to you." I said as I looked at him.

"I'll go with you." He said softly.

I smiled. "Good. I got to go and send Mr. Astor." I said as I headed up to the deck where I told John to meet me so he could be sent to heaven. I was actually a little scared to send him. I did multiple sendings at night, but I tired not to do more than five a night so I wouldn't have to dive into the ocean to do a different kind of sending. Plus it didn't help the fact that I didn't know how to swim.

I saw John waiting for me up on the deck. I looked around and noticed that no one was around so that was a good thing. I walked up to him and placed my hands on the rail. I knew William was right there with me. He actually knew what happened when I sent people to the other side. "John..." I said softly.

The older man turned his head and looked at me. "What is it?" He asked softly.

"Are you ready?" My pale blue eyes locking onto his eyes.

John nodded his head. "Yes, I am ready."

I nodded my head. "Alright." I said softly as I gripped onto the rail of the back of the boat that we were on. I tried not to jump into the water to do the sendings because no one would be able to get me out of the water unless they knew that I was sending someone, but I never allowed anyone to know unless I was really close to them. I moved away from the rail and backed up six paces away from the rail. I always did this when I did sendings it was easier than holding onto the rail. "I need you to stand next to me John..."

John walked over to me.

"You'll probably hear your wife calling for you." I said softly. I closed my eyes and a bright light appeared in front of us. Normal people couldn't see the bright lights, but if you had a very good connection with the other side you would be able to see it. I opened my eyes looking at the portal that I had opened.

"John? John where are you?" A feminine voice.

"Madeleine..." He said softly.

I smiled. "Go to her, she's waiting for you."

John looked at me. "Thank you for everything." He said softly. He placed a small cold kiss on my cheek.

I looked up at him and felt tears come to my eyes. I hated when this happened. I had grown attached to some of the spirits that I had helped in the past and it made it very hard to cry after sending them. "You're welcome." I said softly.

John walked through the portal.

The light disappeared and I collapsed to my knees. I felt a pair of cold arms wrap around my waist.

"You alright?" William asked softly.

I groaned and forced myself up onto my feet. "I'm fine. I just have a hard time sending is all." I said as I slowly walked back towards my room. I was tired really tired. Tomorrow morning I would be on a copter back to New York City, home to pack, and then off to Juilliard to begin my long line of classes oh joy. Plus I would have a spirit following me during this time until I went back to a boat that they needed me for. I was actually kind of glad that I was going to be rooming alone in an apartment that I was renting that wasn't far away from Juilliard.

September 11th, 1987

I was back on a copter going back to New York City. I looked out the window of the copter my eyes shielded by a pair of sun glasses. I felt William's eyes on me as I looked out the window. I knew that the person who was flying the copter couldn't hear me.

"So where are we headed?" William asked me.

"New York City."

"That's where you live?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, that is where I live."

"Do you think that will help me go to the other side?"

I shook my head. "No, probably not." I said softly.

William let out a sigh.

"Did you kill someone?"

William looked down at the ground. "Yes..."

"Then maybe when I send him you'll be able to move to the other side."

William looked at me hopeful. "I hope that is the case lass."

I put my sun glasses on the top of my head. "Well... it just might be." I hoped that it was the case. He would feel at peace after I sent the person that he killed. I just hoped that I was correct on that one. I knew that I would be flying in and out when they needed me. I knew that I was going to need all the energy in the world to go to school and go onto flights to do research on the Titanic.

What could possibly wait for Sabrina in New York? What will Murdoch think of 1987's New York City? Who will she meet on her next trip out to the Titanic. I guess you'll have to wait and see. Please review.


	5. Authoress Note 1

Authoress Note: I am say sorry in advance. I won't be updating my stories as quick. I am getting ready for a big move. I have ten days to get everything together. I will try to update as soon as I can that goes for all of my stories. I will update very soon. I will still be working on Go That Far with I'm Like Pleated Pants. So that story will be probably the first one that gets updated.


	6. Dance and Sing To Your Hearts Content

Classicmovielover- She'll meet Thomas, but it won't be for a bit. I am trying to make this not so similar to _Hearts on the Ocean_. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

EredLuin- Thank you. I hope that you like this next chapter. Who knows what will happen in this chapter.

SamMacKennaJustineTaylorFlack- I am glad that you really love this story. Yeah I was actually crying when I wrote some of the parts. It is a very emotional story. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Robinhood-Fiction- Thomas will be coming very soon. I just haven't added him into the mix yet. He will show up soon. Not sure if it will be chapter 6, chapter 7, or Chapter 8 when he shows up. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 5. What will happen to Sabrina when she starts attending to Juilliard.

Chapter 5

Dance and Sing To Your Hearts Content

September 12th, 1987

I looked around my new apartment and let out a sigh running my fingers through my freshly dyed Purple Haze hair. I flopped down on the couch that my mum had bought for me.

"So when do you start classes?" William asked, appearing beside me sitting next to me.

"Monday." I said softly as I rested my head on my hands. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. I mean I haven't seen a girl actually go to school before."

I laughed lightly. "You're just buttering me up so you can go to my first day of classes with me. Sadly this is just a warm up kind of thing. I mean I have been going to Juilliard off and on for the last few years taking courses during my high school years. It goes towards my graduation early here. I only have two years of classes to take before moving onto my next school."

"And what school is that?" He asked curious of what school I was planning on going to next after this wonderful dance school.

"SUNY Maritime college." I said with a smile.

"What kind of school is that for?" He asked tilting his head to the side a little bit.

"Well cadets go there to be at sea. I am learning ship mechanics and a few other talents." I said with a small smile. I couldn't wait to start going there.

"You want to become a ship builder?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I could be. I really want to be, but." I shrugged my shoulders again. "It's not like I am not going to get that kind of job."

X * X * X * X * X * X

September 14th, 1987

I ran into my bathroom quickly changing into a pair of pants and a tank top. I slipped a light weight jacket on over top of the tank top that I wore. I quickly grabbed my dance gear that I was going to need. It was a ballet day. I hated ballet days. Just because most of the girls were skinnier than I was. I couldn't help that I was blessed with a figure and they weren't. Since I had started Juilliard a few years ago they were jealous of my and would try to sabotage my dance routines. I made sure that I had my ballet point shoes. I slung them over my shoulder as I grabbed my duffel bag tossing it over my shoulder as well. I walked out of the bathroom and saw William just standing there looking at me like I had gone mad at some point since I had made a lot of noise in the bathroom trying to get ready to go to class. I was actually going to be late if I didn't hurry my ass up.

I rushed past him grabbing my keys that were on the stand next to the door and opened the door quickly. I rushed down the hallway knowing fully well enough that William was following me. I rushed out the door of my apartment complex and down the street. Good thing that I didn't live that far away from Juilliard. I quickly ran up the stairs of the dance building of Juilliard. I went inside.

"Miss MacAlister so wonderful to see that you are on time." Said Mrs. Harvey, who was the ballet instructor.

In all honesty I hated Mrs. Harvey with a passion. She hated me as well. She wished at times that I didn't do well and I proved myself time and time again. She wanted to see me fail and how ever many times she had tried to get me to fail, she failed.

"Get dressed Miss MacAlister."

I walked past the girls as they talked about my purple haze hair. I ignored it though. I was use to the comments. I had gotten them when I was in high school and didn't care if I got them now either. I changed into my leotard and put a pair of dance pants on. I put my toe point shoes on and walked out of the room.

"You know the routine Miss MacAlister." Mrs. Harvey said.

I simply nodded my head. I began the routine. I felt a pair of eyes on me that actually belonged to William. I knew that he would be watching me do this routine. This was the hardest routine that I had ever had to do. I was constantly on my toes and never was on flat on my feet. Each movement of the hard routine was crisp and clean. Exactly they way that Mrs. Harvey taught us. There was only 16 girls in the ballet dance group. I was actually in all the dance groups that you could possibly ever think of. I was a busy girl in this school. I was also on the singing/opera side of things as well. So I was truly a busy student. Busier than any of the other students here on the campus.

I believe that was one of the reasons of why that some of the students hated me for. Not like I really gave a damn anyways. The song that Mrs. Harvey chose was actually a surprising one. _Send Me an Angel _by the Scorpions.

I don't know how many hours I spent dancing to this song. It was my favorite song, but with how many times we danced to the music it actually bothered me quite a lot. I didn't just want to do this routine, but this routine was for the ballet competition that was coming up in just two short weeks. I had to compete in it to make sure that Juilliard won, but it was still a battle that we had on our hands.

All of the girls could only hope that none of us had gotten hurt while doing this routine. This routine was our livelihood.

X * X * X * X * X * X

_Three Hours Later..._

I had changed back into my normal clothes and headed back to my apartment. I walked into my apartment and closed the door behind me.

William looked at me. "I can tell you love dancing." He said with a smile.

I looked at him as I put my duffel bag onto the floor. I smiled a small sad smile. "As much as I love dancing I truly dislike the teacher well at least the ballet teacher." I said as I picked up my backpack that had scripts in it of music. "I actually have to head to my next class as much fun as that is going to be." I said with a groan.

William looked at me trying to figure out why I said that. "How many classes do you have a day?"

"A full days worth. I don't get out of my last class until clear after ten at night." I said as I tied my hair back into a ponytail. I had a long morning so far and it wasn't even lunch time yet. I had an hour class before it had become lunchtime.

"What class is next?"

"Music 101 it's a fairly short class." I said as I grabbed the music 101 book. It was a history of music class.

"Will I get to see New York City?"

I smiled. "In due time William. In due time. But you have to remember this. Don't ask any questions until we are back at the apartment that's the only thing that I can ask you to do."

William nodded his head. "I understand." He said with a small smile.

I smiled. "How about this we will go out at Christmas time? The city is the most beautiful then."

William looked shocked. "Christmas time?"

"Yes, it's the most beautiful then. It doesn't look as terrible as it does during the summer, fall, and spring." I explained to him.

William nodded his head. "Alright."

"I got to get to class. You can stay here if you wish or you can follow me to class."

X * X * X * X * X * X

December 24th, 1987

I bundled myself up in a nice warm coat. I wore a pair of blue jeans, a pair of winter boots, and a barret on the top of my Green Envy hair that was tied back into a ponytail. I looked at William. "Are you ready to see New York City on Christmas Eve?" I asked with a smile. I looped a black scarf that matched the black barret that I wore on my head. My coat was a rich red.

"Yes, I am ready to go when ever you are Miss MacAlister."

"William call me Sabrina or Brina." I said with a smile as I grabbed my keys putting them into my pocket. I also grabbed my wallet putting it into my pocket as well.

"Yes, Mi-... Brina." He said with a smile.

I opened the door and walked with him slowly.

We walked into town and enjoyed looking at the sites of New York. He knew what it looked like in 1911 when he last sailed. This was completely different than what he was use to.

William was there for everything since I had started in September at Juilliard. He watched all of my performances so far. He enjoyed each and every one of them. He had told me on countless occasions that I was really good at what I did, but he didn't know what I would be performing in next.

The entire school was getting ready for a production of Sweeney Todd. Then the next year we would be working on Cats for the graduating class of 1989, which was the year that I would be graduating.

I can't say that I wasn't afraid of what was to happen after 1989, but I wasn't. I was to start going to school once I graduated from Juilliard to SUNY Maritime College to know electronics on ships and how to build one. Then when I finished there I would go to Berkeley. Needless enough to say I would be paying a load of cash back.

We walked back towards the apartment. If William had any questions about New York City then he could ask me once we walked through those doors of my apartment. We walked into my apartment.

"That is truly a different New York than what I last remembered." William said as he collapsed onto my couch, even though he truly didn't need to.

I laughed lightly. "I told you it was different." I said, as I unbuttoned my red winter coat and hung it up to dry. It was covered with snow since it decided to start falling while we were out walking. I took the barret off of my head and hung it up as well along with the scarf. I slipped my shoes off. "New York is always changing. No point in getting use to one way it looks and then the next time you go into town it is completely different than the time before." I said, as I disappeared into the kitchen making myself a nice hot cup of tea. Usually people drank hot chocolate, but I had an allergy to it and couldn't drink it. I grabbed my tea and walked into the living room sitting down.

"So all those lights up are for Christmas?"

I smiled. "Yes, they are. That's why I said New York is probably at it's best when it is Christmas time." I said, as I took a sip of the hot Irish Breakfast tea. I couldn't wait until tomorrow. Tomorrow was Christmas and I was going to my mother's house for it. I just wanted to be there with her even though she was healthy thanks to my gift.

X * X * X * X * X * X

May 27th, 1988

I fixed my blond hair that was curled and pulled up messily upon my head. A style that Mrs. Lovett from Sweeney Todd would wear. This was our production that we worked on since January this year. I had gotten the main role of Mrs. Lovett which surprised the hell out of me in all honesty. I wasn't expecting such a large role for me.

I nervously gathered the skirts of the dress I wore and began pacing back and forth. I was nervous. I hated to admit it truly. I was scared if I messed up this part I would get kicked out of Juilliard.

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor Brina." William said breaking me from my pacing.

I looked up at him. My pale cheeks turned bright red.

"You are worried about your performance aren't you?"

I nodded my head.

He placed his cold hand upon my shoulder. "You'll do great. I know I didn't go to your practices since I actually wanted to see the performance in it's entirety." He said with a smile.

I looked up at him. "I know." I said, softly. I heard a knock on the door. I went to the door and saw the director of the musical.

"You ready Miss MacAlister?"

"Yes, I am sir."

"Alright let's go. We start in five minutes." He said before striding down the hallway.

I looked at William. "I'll see you out in the crowd." I said softly

X * X * X * X * X * X

_One Year Later..._

I paced around nervously in my cap and gown which were black which matched my white blond hair. I was nervous about graduating.

"You're nervous again." William simply stated.

"I know." I said softly. "I can't help it." I said looking at him. "I'm graduating for a second time in two years. It is shocking that I even made it this far." I looked down at the ground. It was truly was shocking. Never once did I think that I would be graduating a Doctor from Juilliard. All of my years of hard work at Juilliard I wasn't expecting it... well at least I wasn't prepared for it.

"Well let's get you graduated." Said William with a huge smile.

I laughed lightly. "Alright."

X * X * X * X * X * X

I stood proudly with the rest of my class.

"We announce Juilliard Class of 1989. We are proud to announce that we have one doctor graduating this year and it is Miss Sabrina MacAlister." said the principal of our school.

I blushed a little bit. I hated being signaled in on when it came to things like this, but it made me proud that I was graduating from my dance and music school with the highest grades that could possibly gotten. I was glad, but a part of me wanted to get back under the water to the Titanic to continue my research on her, but it probably wouldn't be for a while before I returned to under the water to research the once glorious ship. I had another few years with William before returning to the sea.

X * X * X * X * X * X

This was a fairly short chapter compared to my other ones, but here it is and it isn't the greatest. The next chapter will be set in 1993. Who will be the first ghost that she sees when she returns to the Titanic? She won't be meeting Thomas until Chapter 7 or 8. Please review to let me know who you think that she should meet next. William seems to be getting closer to Sabrina, but it is more of a father daughter relationship at the moment. Will it grow into something more? You'll have to tune in to find out.


	7. Bad News

Classicmovielover: Maybe all three of them? I am glad that you've stayed up with my story all along. It makes me feel really happy. Thank you for all the reviews that you have given. It really keeps me going. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

SamMacKennaJustineTaylorFlack: I am glad that you enjoyed it. I guess we will have to wait and see what happens. I love Thomas and was hoping to pair him up with her since she is Irish decent. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

EredLuin: Sorry that I didn't put much of the school time in, but it is hard to write school scenes. Lol sadly which I am no good at. You'll have to wait and see what happens. It's alright. I understand how holidays are and what not. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 6. Now I am switching to James Cameron's _Titanic. _It won't be following the lines of the movie, some of it will like dealing with the heart of the Ocean, but Brock doesn't want Sabrina there for that. He wants her as his researcher. This is going to be a fairly lengthy chapter needless to say. There is a lot to cover in this chapter called _Bad News _and you'll find out why it is called that specific .

Chapter 6

Bad News

April 16th, 1993

I was underneath my grandfather's boat that he took out when he wanted to go to Long Island, New York. One of his grandson's had took it out for a spin and well he damaged it. Now the damage I had to fix. I hated fixing things like this when it was my cousin's fault. In fact it pissed me off to no end. I rolled myself out from underneath the boat. My long mostly white blond hair that had pink underneath was pulled into a high ponytail and I had a bandana wrapped around my head, so if I did sweat I wouldn't be getting it into my eyes. I wore a white tank top that had stains on it from working on so many boats in I don't know how long and a pair of shorts.

I grabbed the sand paper that I needed. I had fixed the hole now it just needed to be smoothed out and repainted.

"Still working on your grandfather's boat aren't you?" William asked materializing beside me.

I fought back a laugh. "Yes, it's was in much needed repair sadly." I said as I got back underneath the boat and began to sand the bottom of the boat. My strokes were even making sure that the bottom of the boat all looked the same. I heard footsteps knowing that it was one of my family members coming into the boat house.

"Brina..." My mother's voice rang out.

I slipped my head out from underneath the boat. "Yes, Mum?" I asked, sitting up leaning forward. I had no modesty really. I mean I was almost 24 years old and single so modesty wasn't one of the things that I pride myself in especially when I am working on something. I want to wear the least amount of clothes so I won't have to go shopping as much.

"You have a phone call."

"Phone call?" I asked, confused. I hadn't received a phone call since 1987 the last time that I was down at the Titanic and I was 17 at the time of that last phone call and was 18 on the trip. "From who?"

"A Mr. Brock Lovett." My mother said, beaming with a smile.

I got up. That was one of the things that I loved about my mother. She was always beaming with a smile. Brock Lovett was just the person that I was waiting for to call me. He had a fascination with Titanic. More so ever with the Heart of the Ocean... I wasn't one to help with finding something like that. I hated hunting for items that were worth millions of dollars just wasn't my style. I smiled. "Alright mom. Tell him I'll be there in a minute. I got to wash my hands of this dust." I told her with a laugh.

My mother smiled and walked back inside to go and tell Brock that I would be in shortly.

I washed my hands off of the dust that had collected onto them when I was working on my grandfather's boat. This wasn't even my house. I had spent quite a bit of time at my grandfather's house since it was close to the school that I was still attending. I would be almost finished there in just a few short months.

"Are you going to agree to this Mr. Lovett?" Asked William looking at me.

I smiled. "Brock Lovett is a renowned treasure hunter. He has taken interest in the Titanic. It's been a few years since I last been down to see her. I don't mind helping him out. It gives me a chance to harness my abilities." I said laughing lightly.

"You haven't grown bored with me have you?"

I laughed. "No, I haven't grown bored with you. I just know that there are many spirits that need help from the Titanic and they need help moving to the other side. I have to help them." I said as I headed inside. I walked up the stairs and heard my mother talking on the phone.

"I understand Mr. Lovett my daughter will be in here shortly to talk to you. She had to wash her hands. She was working on a project." My mother said laughing lightly. "Ah and here she is."

I took the phone from my mother. "Hello Mr. Lovett."

"_Dr. MacAlister. I heard you know much about the Titanic."_

I smiled. "Of course I do Mr. Lovett. I am a historian of the Titanic."

"_I was wondering Dr. MacAlister if you would join us for our research."_

"I would love to Mr. Lovett. When is it?"

"_We are going to be starting in June on the ninth. It will be a Russian and American crew."_

"I will be just graduating from Maritime school so I will be glad to come with you on this excavation." I said laughing lightly. "I will be on a copter on the 12th after my graduation."

"_Yes, Dr. MacAlister. I will see you on June 12th. Have a good evening."_

"You too Mr. Lovett. Bye." I said hanging up the phone. I shook my head lightly and saw my mother standing there.

"Were you going back to work on dad's boat?" She asked.

I smiled. "Yes, I was planning on it mum. Grand dah wasn't happy about his boat being wreaked by Willis." I said groaning. "And neither was I."

"I'll let you go back to work."

X * X * X * X * X * X

June 11th, 1993

I was busy getting ready for my second graduation from a college. I sat in my room in my grandfather's house and looked out the window at the beautiful trees that he had on the property. I found it odd that my grandfather had Japanese Cherry Blossom trees on his property, but it seemed to make the area much more beautiful than I ever remembered. I got up off of the chair that was next to the window. I heard a knock on my door. I grabbed my graduation cap and gown and went to the door. "Mum."

"You ready darling? We don't have a lot of time. We might want to hurry up..."

I smiled. "Alright."

William ended up following us to my graduation that night.

X * X * X * X * X * X

June 12th, 1993

I looked out the window of the copter. Once again I was going to be spending a lot of time on once again. I was growing weary of these trips to the Titanic, but I knew that I needed to do this. All those lives that were lost still needed to be saved and sent to the other side. I felt a pair of dead eyes on me knowing that it was William looking at me. My eyes shot to him. I gave him the look that he needed to stop looking at me. He knew that I was uncomfortable when people stared at me for a long amount of time.

He looked away. "Sorry. I don't mean to stare. You get a look in your eyes like your not really here."

I didn't say a word. It was true. This was the fourth trip for me and I always got a distant look in my eyes. It was always because I was focusing at what was to come during the following time that I would be there, not the now. I was kind of worried about what was going to happen on this trip. I knew that I would be splitting my time up between school and being under water visiting the Titanic doing more research on the beloved ship.

The copter landed and I carefully got out of it. My white blond hair whipped around in the wind that the copter was creating. I dragged my suitcases out of the copter.

"Dr. MacAlister." A male's voice rang from behind me.

I turned and faced him. A smile graced my lips. "Mr. Lovett."

He held out his hand for me to shake in turn I did. "It is wonderful to finally meet the smart Doctor."

"You really don't have to call me Doctor. Mr. Lovett. I am just a doctor in music." I said with a smile.

Mr. Lovett laughed. "I rather stick with doctor." He said with a smile. "Shall I lead you to your stateroom?"

I laughed lightly. "That won't be necessary Mr. Lovett. I already know where it is."

"How do you..."

I tapped my head lightly.

"Oh... right I forgot your gift." Mr. Lovett said laughing lightly.

I smiled and gathered my things up.

"At least let me help with your things Dr. MacAlister."

I nodded my head and smiled.

Mr. Lovett took a few of my bags and walked along side me. "Are you going to be happy to see Titanic again?" He asked with with a smile.

I looked at him out of the corner of my eyes and laughed lightly. "Of course I am." I said with a smile. This was one of the best times that I could ask for. I loved going down and seeing the Titanic, but it was dangerous though. I had passed out on quite a few of the trips down and I was more in risk of fainting this time as well. Not like it mattered anyways. I knew that if it did happen I would be well cared for. I opened the door to my room and walked inside of it. I put the bags that I was carrying down onto the bed. "When are you planning on going onto the Titanic?" I asked as I took the bags that he was carrying from him and placing them onto the bed.

"Well, we were planning on going down in a couple weeks. We want to go over what you have covered over the last three times that you have gone down to see the Titanic." Mr. Lovett said with a smile.

I nodded my head. "Alright. I will gather my books up. We will meet in an hour in the lunch room do you understand Mr. Lovett."

"Yes, Doctor MacAlister." He said, laughing lightly.

I smiled. "Now get going." I said waving my hands to get him out of my room.

Mr. Lovett left my room still laughing hard. It must've been something I said.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I got into one of my bags and dug around for the items that I needed. I grabbed the book that I had everything written in from the last three trips. The book was getting fairly large due to amount that I had written almost every single day for the last three trips. I grabbed my reading glasses that were black in color. I placed them on the top of my head and saw William was there. "Are you going to be coming with me?" I ask looking into his blue eyes.

William shrugged his shoulders. "I've watched you write that book from almost the very beginning."

"Ah that's right. So what are you going to do while I am busy filling all of these people in?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"I will just be waiting for you to get back Brina."

I smiled. "Alright suit yourself. You'll know where I will be filling them in at. I do have to tell you this do not touch anything."

William nodded his head.

I slipped out of my room to go and fill everyone in even though it would take days for me to fill them in on every thing that I had gathered. They knew that I was someone special. A historian, a person who could see the past as it unfolded, and who had perished in what kind of way. Something that I truly hated.

X * X * X * X * X * X

June 26th, 1993

I was getting ready to go down into the subs with the rest of the crew. I tied my hair back into a high ponytail. I wore a bright green thin strapped tank top over a black thick strapped tank, a pair of skinny jeans that had the knees torn out of them since I wore my jeans until they practically fell apart, a pair of bright green hi-tops were on my feet. I grabbed a bright green hair band that kept what ever I had tied back into the ponytail in place and away from my side swiped bangs.

"A trip down to the Titanic today?" William asked, appearing beside me.

I jumped and turned. "William how many times do I have to tell you not to do that to me?"

William laughed lightly. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

I shook my head and grabbed my bright green bag that held my sketch pads, pencils, and log of what happened on each trip down. I had written so much in the book that I was probably going to have to go to a store once I finished the last ten pages that I had left in my book. My sketch books were filled equaling out to five already. I had gotten another one that would probably only last a couple of weeks at most. "Sure you didn't." I said as I slung the bag over my shoulder. "Are you going to come down are you going to stay up here? If you come you do have to be silent since there will be recording devices down there and they will pick up spirit voices. You don't want them to know that you are there." I went to the door to go to the deck to get on board the next sub to go down to the Titanic.

"I will stay here since this is a new crew that you're working with." William said, not wanting to get in the way of me learning more about my new colleagues. He would soon join me after this first trip down to the Titanic.

I nodded my head. "Alright." I said, as I opened the door and left my room. I walked up the staircase to the deck and saw that they were waiting for me.

"Nice to see you join us Dr. MacAlister." Brock said, with a smile.

I laughed lightly. "Mr. Lovett you know that I would have been up as soon as I had my bag." I said holding up the bright green bag that was resting on my shoulder. "Well, let's go surely we don't have all day." I said, with a huge smile.

X * X * X * X * X * X

I was on board one of the subs with Brock. I looked out the window as we were going down into the dark abyss. This was one of the things that I hated. I hated not being able to see much. Sure there was spot lights, but it didn't help the darkness factor that I hated.

"Dive 1 to the Titanic by American and Russian researchers. June 26th, 1993. Brock Lovett along with historian of the Titanic Dr. Sabrina MacAlister." Brock said into his recording device. Brock looked at me. "Dr. MacAlister how long does it take to get down to the Titanic."

I looked over at him. "It depends on if we have any trouble with the subs. Thirty minutes give or take." I said with a small sad smile.

Brock was one to learn and I knew that which I thought was wonderful. He was set on the Titanic for now, but I knew that his judgment later would be clouded by the Heart of the Ocean, a very rare blue diamond that Louis the sixteenth wore before he was beheaded. "What were your first thoughts on seeing the Titanic Dr. MacAlister."

I let out a sigh and shook my head. "Curious aren't we Mr. Lovett." I said with a small smile playing upon my lips. "I was only 17 when I got to see it through the windows of a sub. I was in awe." I said looking at him. "My first thoughts were what would have happened if they had heeded the warnings, would have had the proper amount of life boats... it wouldn't have been one of the worst disasters in history on the ocean in the time of peace." I looked away from him.

"You had a family member on the Titanic didn't you?"

"More than one." I said, looking at him out of the corner of my eyes. "Six family members all together. One died on the Titanic which happened to be my great grand dah." I said as I looked out the window. I wasn't willing to say anything else about my great grandfather, it caused too much heart ache for me. No one knew it except for family. They never wanted to talk about him either even though he was a hero. I saw the Titanic coming into view. "The Titanic should be coming up in your view." I said turning my attention to the man that was running the sub.

"Right Dr. MacAlister." The man said with a smile.

"Where should we land Dr. MacAlister?" Brock asked.

"On the bow of the ship. Not too hard now. Wouldn't want to add more damage to this ship." I said as I looked back at the Titanic. I opened my bag up.

"What are you doing Dr. MacAlister?"

"You'll see." I said, as I pulled out my sketch pad. I looked at the Titanic and closed my eyes as I began to draw.

"Your drawing..."

I nodded my head and continued drawing. I tuned out everything that was around me as another memory had come to me. Another final moment that I wished I would never see ever. I continued sketching and it was of two people this time. Their faces were vivid in my mind. I began to wonder where I had seen them before. I lived in New York all my life and then I remembered. The photograph of Macy's owners... Isidor Straus and his wife Ida... I had long since forgotten that the two of them were on the ship as well. They had died together on the ship. They were swept into the ocean.

My eyes shot open and my sketch book fell to the floor. I gasped for oxygen. I hated when I had visions of someone drowning and that is what happened to Ida Straus.

"Dr. MacAlister! What is it?" Brock's voice was filled with concern.

"Nothing." I told him. "Don't worry about it." I picked up my sketch book and shut it quickly. "You found some artifacts I know that." I said softly.

Brock looked at the man that ran the sub. "Take us up."

"Right Mr. Lovett."

X * X * X * X * X * X

I walked down the hallway. "Mr. Lovett, everything is fine." I said groaning as I walked towards my room.

"What was that down there?" He asked me again, as he tried not to bump into other people that were in the halls of the research ship.

I turned around and faced him. "Why do you care really?" I asked, gasping for a little bit of air. I was tired of wondering why people cared about a freak like me.

Brock couldn't say anything. He remained silent.

"Why do you care with what I saw? What I saw was a curse." I said looking away from him. "It is a curse being able to see everything that is repeating itself on the surface every year on April 10th through April 15th. Be lucky we aren't out here on those days." I said softly. I hadn't been out when it was during that time either, but I knew that the ghost of the Titanic sailed these waters that we were on every April 10 through April 15 and sunk the same over the past 80 years. I would hate being there during that time. Hearing the screams would haunt me more than they already did.

"But you are the only one that can help them. I know of your work." Brock told me. He had a small sad smile on his face. "And it is a wonderful thing that you are doing."

I shook my head. "That may be the case, but I will be doing so many things that no one should be doing." I said as I crossed my arms. "Thanks for the talk and all, but I really don't need this talk for a while." I said as I turned on my heels and walked the other way. I needed to get away from him. I had enough of people worrying and having Brock Lovett worry about me instead of worrying about his own wife was going to be a problem that he was going to have to solve.

I walked back up onto the deck and took in the fresh salt air from the sea. I noticed that there was an elderly couple standing at the back of the ship. I walked slowly trying not to slip on the fresh water that was on the deck from the sub pods that we had used earlier that day. I knew those faces. I knew what needed to be done. "Follow me." I whispered.

The two of them turned around and face me.

"Follow me." I said softly again making sure that no one else heard me. It was bad if someone would hear me and being with Russians equaled a higher amount of someone freaking out and calling me a witch. I led them to my room. I slipped into the room and saw William waiting there for me.

The elderly couple slipped into the room.

"I believe you have questions Mr. and Mrs. Straus." I said as I turned and faced them.

"Who are you dear?" Ida asked me softly, a soft German accent was laced through her words.

I smiled. "I am Doctor Sabrina MacAlister." I said looking at them.

"A doctor you say. Medical?" Ida's husband asked.

I shook my head. "No, I have a doctorate in music."

"What year is this?" Ida asked looking at my clothing. "Such strange clothing for a young lady to be wearing."

I laughed lightly and so did William.

"That is the same thing that I thought too when I first met her." William said with a smile.

"Mr. Murdoch..." They both said in shock.

I smiled. "It's 1993 and this is what young ladies wear." I said laughing lightly. "Trust me Mr. Murdoch here had it a lot worse when he met me."

"Yes the lass had pink hair."

"Pink hair?" The two of them said in even more shock. They were probably shocked to hear that it was 1993.

"81 years since the Titanic went into the water. We're dead... how can you see us?" Asked Ida's husband.

I rubbed the back of my head. "I am a medium." I said with a small smile. "Mediums can see spirits and help them move on."

"Really... Fascinating." Isidor said with a smile. He never heard a thing like that in his life and it made him truly wonder about other things in the world.

"Are you going to see if they are ready to move on?" William asked looking at me.

I looked at him. "I need to rest for the night." I said tiredly. I was tired ever since I got onto this research boat because of all the flashbacks that I kept having of the sinking of the Titanic. I hid it well so others didn't worry. It wouldn't have been fair to them to know that I was suffering to do this research that they wanted to do so badly on the Titanic. I was willing to suffer long enough to get the information that was needed. This was going to be on going for three years. Three years of hardly sleeping and going to school.

"Rest Brina. You'll need it. We will be waiting for you to get up." William told me in a soothing tone.

I smiled a small sad smile. "I know that."

X * X * X * X * X * X

June 27th, 1993

I awoke the next morning gasping. I groaned running my finger though my white blond hair.

There was a loud knock on the door.

I groaned and got out of bed and went to the door. I opened the door and saw it was someone that spoke only Russian and knew no English. "What?" I asked in Russian.

"Some of the items on the ship doesn't work." He replied.

I raised my eyebrow. "What needs to be fixed?"

"The connect cables to have proper conversation between base and the sub pods."

I groaned. Just grand the communication system was down. They had no one to fix it since they had someone who went to a Maritime school on the ship and that person was me. "Alright... give me a few minutes to change and I will see what's wrong with it." I said as nodded my head.

"Thank you Dr. MacAlister."

I closed the door and groaned.

"What is it Brina?" Asked William, noticing my look that I wasn't happy about something.

"The communication system is down between the subs and the ship. I got to see what is wrong with it." I said as I grabbed some clothes to change into; a pair of ripped jeans, a bright orange thin strapped tank top, and a black tank top. I walked into my bathroom and changed my clothes. I came out and slipped on my orange high tops.

"That hopefully won't be too hard to fix."

"Let's hope not." I said as I put my bright orange head band keeping my long hair from my side swiped bangs. I looked at the three spirits that were in my room. "I will be back shortly. Hopefully within two hours." I said, with a small smile.

X * X * X * X * X * X

I groaned and hooked up the final two wires that were needed for the communication system. I wiped the sweat off of my brow and got out from underneath the counter that the electronic system was hidden under. "There all fixed." I told the communication guy in Russian.

"I don't know what we would do with out you Dr. MacAlister."

I laughed lightly. "I don't know. You would have had to call someone to get on a copter out here if I wasn't here." I said as I got up off of the floor dusting my pants off. "Just let me know if it's not working again."

"Will do Dr. MacAlister."

I headed back to my room. I saw that they were waiting for me.

"That took a lot longer than you thought it would." William pointed out.

"Sadly it did." I said as I slumped down onto my bed tiredly. "I had to rewire the whole system." I looked at Ida and Isidor. "Are you ready to see if you're ready to be sent?"

"How do you find out?" Asked Ida looking at me.

"Well hold out your hands." I said softly.

Ida and Isidor both held out one hand.

I took Ida's first. "You're ready to be sent..." I said with a smile. I then took Isidor's in my hand. "You are ready to be sent as well."

"When do we get to be sent?" Isidor asked me.

"At midnight tonight."

X * X * X * X * X * X

_Midnight_

I was dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top that I was going to be wearing to bed that night. It was a fairly warm night for being June weather. I walked up quickly to the deck and saw Ida and Isidor waiting for me. "You ready?" I asked softly. My voice was tired... I was really tired. I needed to get some much needed sleep.

Both husband and wife nodded their heads.

I walked over to the rail and stood there. I closed my eyes. A bright blinding light appeared like it had in the past. I opened my eyes. "There is the portal to the other side."

Isidor and Ida bother looked at me.

"You need to take care of yourself dearie." Ida said with a small smile.

"I will take care of myself." I said with a smile. "Go they're waiting for you."

Ida and Isidor walked through the portal and it closed. Another successful sending.

X * X * X * X * X * X

_Four Weeks Later..._

I headed up onto deck and saw that they were getting ready to launch the subs.

"Dr. MacAlister... there's a call for you." Said Brock.

I looked at him. "We're launching. Is it important Mr. Lovett?"

"It's your mother."

Dread shot through my heart. I quickly went to the phone to answer it. "Mom what is it?"

"_Oh Sabrina I am glad that Brock could get a hold of you."  
_

"Mom what's wrong?"

"_It's your grandfather darling... I wanted to tell you that he had a stroke this morning..."_

"What? How come I didn't feel that there was something wrong?"

"_I don't know honey. I just wanted to tell you that they'll be keeping him over night and see if he will pull through." _

"Oh mom please let me know how he is doing..."

"_I will darling... You get back to your work... I will call and let you know how everything is tomorrow."_

"Thank you mom..."

"_I love you darling." _

"I love you too mom. Bye."

"_Bye."_

I hung up the phone. I couldn't believe this. It was wild. My grand da in the hospital... I didn't want to even go on the dive now. I walked almost like if I was a zombie... I walked up to Brock.

"What did your mom want Dr. MacAlister?" He noticed the look on my face. "Is everything ok?"

"I can't go on the dive with you today..." I said softly. "I am better off up here."

Brock nodded his head. "Is everything alright?"

I shook my head. "My grand da is in the hospital."

"Sabrina..." Brock said using my first name for the first time. "I am sorry."

"It's not your fault. I just need some alone time."

Brock nodded his head. "Right... Go relax... you needed a break anyways."

I nodded my head. "I will see you shortly then." I said as I walked back to my room.

X * X * X * X * X * X

I sat in my room sketching a picture. I was alone just like I had asked. I had asked William to give me some space since I didn't want to deal with any spirits and he complied even though he didn't want to. My eyes were closed as flashbacks penetrated my mind. A new spirit was coming today and I knew by the look of the spirits face that the spirit was close to my age 23 or 24 years of age. I gasped and opened my eyes.

William came into the room with someone behind him. "Brina..."

I looked up at him. "What?" I asked.

"I brought James Moody. He was on deck."

I looked at the 24 year old and stood up.

"Who are you?" James asked looking at me.

"I am Sabrina MacAlister... I am a medium."

"A what?"

"She's a medium meaning she can see us." William told him.

"Oh..."

"Give me your hand."

"What?" James asked confused.

"Just do it." William told him.

James held out his hand to me.

I took it and sadly let out a sigh. "You aren't ready to pass on." Great another task I had on my hands and I didn't even want to deal with something like this. Another spirit that wasn't ready. Now what was I going to do? Soon enough I was going to have to figure out why William wasn't ready to be sent yet and now with James Moody on top of that... I was going to have to figure it all out. Soon enough I would.

X * X * X * X * X * X

That is the end of chapter 6. Please let me know what you think. Now Sabrina has two spirits with her. When will James Moody be sent? Will William Murdoch be sent? Who will she meet next on this journey. Will it be someone that she doesn't expect? Her great grandfather or someone that she knows nothing about? Tune in for chapter 7 and find out.


End file.
